


Word Games

by am_bellanoire



Series: Black Gold (Slices of Life) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Cult, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/am_bellanoire
Summary: “We did it.”“What do you meanwe,” Bella's tone is teasingly affronted, “I gave you all the bloody answers. I thought you were supposed to be thecleverone. Shameful, really.”





	Word Games

“Five letter word beginning with 'K',” Hermione hums, the sound pensive, the feather end of her quill brushing against her lips. Nestled between strong thighs, her back flush against the warm front of her lover, they both lay sprawled on their couch. A copy of the Daily Prophet turned to the last page is propped up against her raised knees. The flickering flames from the crackling fireplace dance across the parchment, bathing the room in a cozy dim light. 

“Knife,” Bellatrix drawls, her tone indolent and droll, her long fingers sifting through frizzy chestnut tresses. 

Hermione snorts, not even trying to fight the urge to roll her eyes, “I doubt that's the - “

“Knife is a five letter word beginning with 'K', pet.”

With a sharp exhale, the brunette tuts softly as she pencils it in with the tip of the self inking quill. “Fine. Next, I guess. A four letter word starting with 'M'.” 

“Ooh, now that's an easy one, isn't it?” Hermione doesn't need to turn to see the decidedly wicked expression come onto the dark witch's face. She can hear it in her tone of voice. And after years of domestic bliss, she has become well familiar with the former Death Eater's particular brand of expressiveness. “ _Maim_.”

The younger witch is getting frustrated, that's quite clear, but it isn't enough to quell the cackle that bursts unbridled from Bellatrix's throat. She doesn't know why she even tries to complete the word puzzle knowing her lover's proclivity for petulance when her attention is otherwise occupied. 

But Hermione can't bring herself to set the newspaper aside. Not when she's only two more words away from completing it. After scribbling in the final two with Bella's whispered suggestions in her ear - 'blood' and 'war' – she tilts the page toward the firelight, taking in the sight of the the now filled boxes. 

“We did it.”

“What do you mean _we_ ,” Bella's tone is teasingly affronted, “I gave you all the bloody answers. I thought you were supposed to be the _clever_ one. Shameful, really.” 

With a groan, Hermione finally tosses the paper and the quill to the floor and turns in her lover's embrace so that they are now face to face. She presses a kiss to a plump mouth, barely resisting the temptation to bite down as punishment for such cheek. “You messed with it didn't you, you brat? Charmed it, hexed it or something. There's no way the Daily Prophet would publish a puzzle like _that_.” 

“Oh I don't know,” Bellatrix husks, her obsidian eyes flashing as her arms tighten around her witch, pulling her closer, “Maybe they wanted to follow their future Minister to the dark side.” 

Hermione laughs and the sound is low and warm as she surges forward and captures her lips in another searing kiss that forces a breathy moan from Bella's throat. “Maybe. Or you knew you'd get bored and wanted to distract me.” 

“Or that too,” Bellatrix retorts, utterly unapologetic as she rolls her hips, her sharp nails digging into the tender flesh of the brunette's sides, delighting in the way Hermione's pupils dilate and her body shudders above her. “I have two more words for you, pet, since you love your little puzzle games so much.” 

“W-what are they?” It takes Hermione two tries to say, warmth flooding and tightening things low in her belly, her fingers tangling in Bella's mass of sable curls. 

“ _Fuck_ me.” 

She has no objection to those words whatsoever. And she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -- "We did it."  
> Issued by SoaringJe of the Bellamione Discord Cult 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
